Vacaciones En Palmtree Resort
by Blacksonikku
Summary: Sonic Y Sus Amigos Toman Unas Merecidas Vacaciones... Mas Sin Embargo Una Extraña Amenaza Planea Destruirlas, Es Mucho Mejor De Lo Que Se Lee... Dejen REVIEWS!
1. ¡Vacaciones!

VACACIONES EN PALMTREE RESORT

Por: Dark_shadow2412

Cap. 1: ¡¡¡Vacaciones!!!

-¡¡¡Miren lo que tengo aquí muchachos!!! - grito Cream emocionada, con un folleto en la mano.

-¿¿¿Que es eso???- pregunto con un poco de ansias Tails

-Es un folleto de un lujoso hotel. ¡¡Mira se ve bastante lujoso!! – Contestó la pequeña coneja.- ¿¿¿No les gustaría ir??? –

-¡Si! – volvió a responder Tails.

Déjame ver Cream…- Knuckles miro el papel y con una sonrisa se lo regreso a Cream.- Vacaciones eh??? Podría ser divertido…-

¿¿Verdad que si?? – contesto mirando a Tails y sonriéndole un poco apenada

-"Me parece la oportunidad perfecta para unir a Sonic y Amy, a Tails y A Cream..."Muy bien ¿¿¿que tal si le avisan a todos???-

-Si… pero Knuckles ¿que vas a hacer tu?- miro extrañado Tails a Knuckles

-Bueno… debo de encargarme de mis deberes como guardián… Solo avísale a Sonic que nos veremos mañana en Holy Sumit

-Bueno… es que… lo que pasa…

=Flashback=

-¡Hey Tails!... entonces… ¿¿que le hiciste exactamente a mi gear??-pregunto Sonic mirando su extreme de arriba hacia abajo

-Pues… básicamente le repare algunas partes que estaban desgastadas, además de ponerle unos tanques de aire más grandes…-

En ese preciso instante vimos una extraña forma en lo que parecía una extreme gear…

-¿Que fue eso?-

-Je… no lo se… ¡pero lo que haya sido iba a una velocidad impresionante! Tengo la ligera sospecha de quien es… Tails ¿esta lista mi extreme gear?-

-Si… toma…-

-Gracias… te veo después… ¡Espera Shadow!-

=Fin Del Flashback=

-¿En serio?- pregunto Cream asombrada

-Típico de Sonic…- replico Knuckles con una gotita en la cabeza…

-Pero…- comenzó a pensar Cream- Ahora que lo pienso… mi mamá y yo estuvimos en Green Hill y vimos a Shadow… estaba entrenando… si no me equivoco era Amy… la que estaba en su extreme gear… desde temprano-

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamo muy sorprendido Tails

-Je, je… Espera a ver la reacción de Sonic…-

=Mientras Tanto En El Trayecto De Emerald Hill Y Green Hill=

-Vaya que has mejorado Sha…- Sonic quedo completamente impresionado al ver que la que iba al frente de el no era Shadow sino ¡Amy!, mas sin embargo comenzó a acelerar hasta ponerse al par de Amy.- ¡Amy!.- grito Sonic Al estar al par de la eriza...

-¿Sonic que haces aquí?- pregunto la chica mientras empezaba a desacelerar

-¡Hey! ¡No Frenes! ¿Qué te parece si tenemos una carrera?-

-Pero Sonic… yo no soy tan buena, nunca te podría ganar…-

-No… si no lo intentas… ¿que te parece?- Sonic miro a Amy y volvió a poner la mirada al frente

-Está bien… ¡lo voy a intentar!- grito decidida y volvió a la misma velocidad de antes

-El primero que llegue a Neo Emerald Hill gana… ¿Lista? ¡Fuera!

=Angel Island=

-… espero que nada malo suceda mientras no estoy… Master Emerald, por favor protege mi camino y cuida que el equilibrio no se pierda…

-Vaya… lindas palabras para un guardián y cazador de tesoros…- contesto divertida Rouge con su ya acostumbrado tono sexy

-Ciertamente no me interesa saber tu opinión, sobre mis responsabilidades…-contesto Knuckles mirando a la chica y caminando hacia ella

-Que frio… haces que solo tiemble solo con verte… por cierto… ¿a donde vas?-

-Cream nos invito… a unas vacaciones en un nuevo hotel…-

-¿Vacaciones?... Es que el gran protector esta estresado… y necesita descansar… vete… yo protegeré la Master Emerald…- contesto mas divertida aun Rouge

-Sabes que nunca tendrás la Master Emerald… además ese nos te incluye…-

-¿Yo?... pero es… que…-se sorprendió del comentario, se llevaba bien con la pequeña Cream, pero no era la gran cosa… mas sin embargo la había invitado a ella.- Tenia que robar algunas cosas… además tengo…

-Sabes…- la interrumpió Knuckles… comenzando a adentrarse en la vegetación…- Me gustaría que fueras…- al terminó dejo a Rouge y se comenzó a alejarse.

-¿Quieres… que vaya?... Eres mas directo que antes…- contesto un poco sonrojada…-Je, bueno… será divertido…

-¡Vamos Amy ya casi terminamos! Recuerda que el primero que llegue al rio ¡gana!- Sonic mantenía una ligera ventaja de Amy quien estaba usando la estela de aire que dejaba atrás Sonic.- "Vaya que a mejorado… Incluso me esta costando un poco de trabajo mantener mi distancia, veo que con el tiempo ha mejorado muchísimo. Me da mucho gusto que haya madurado en todo este tiempo que la conozco…-  
=Flashback=  
-Así que Eggman cree que por tener las time stones puede dominar Mobius ¿no?... je, je pues creo que es hora de salvar Mobius otra vez y el planeta Freedom de el…-  
-Eto… Usted… es So…Sonic The Hedgehog???-una pequeña chica se acerco a Sonic y lo miro detenidamente…  
-¿Eh?... Si… soy yo… ¿Qué quieres niñita…?- pregunto Sonic al ver a la pequeña erizo de color rosa  
-Mi nombre es Amy Rose y soy una gran admiradora suya, y quisiera saber, si usted tiene novia o alguien que este saliendo con usted…- contesto Amy sonrojada  
-¿¡EH?!... ¿Que quieres decir con eso…?-  
-Buen… es que yo… vera… a mi… me gusta mucho… desde que lo vi… - Amy no pudo terminar ya que Metal Sonic la había atrapado.-  
-¡Espera! No la metas en esto Metal… ¡esta batalla es entre tú y yo!-  
=Fin Del Flashback=  
-"Creo que desde ese momento Amy ha tratado de ser mucho mas fuerte, y cada vez esta madurando mas… Además de que ya no es la niña que conocí en ese entonces… Me pregunto si lo que aquella vez me dijo habrá cambiado en todo este tiempo"…- Estaba Sonic tan metido en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando Amy tomo la delantera.- ¿Qué diablos… jeje bueno… creo que perdí…- Se detuvo y miro a Amy alejarse… dando un giro cerrado para regresar con el… pero, perdió el equilibrio y no pudo evitar tropezar y caerse sobre Sonic, y dada la velocidad que llevaba, ambos giraron hasta detenerse uno sobre el otro… en este caso Sonic sobre Amy.  
-So… Sonic…- Amy se sonrojo al sentir a Sonic tan cerca de ella  
-"Diablos que linda es… ¿porque no me había dado cuenta?… Creo que… No… no puedo… no quiero… cambiar… no…-  
-Sonic… vamos a casa ¿quieres?- Dijo Amy… incorporándose lentamente  
-Claro… ¿Quieres que te lleve?- Sonic extendió su mano a Amy y le sonrió  
-Gracias.-

=Emerald Hill=

-Sabes Tails, Amy se a tranquilizado muchísimo a como era antes…- dijo Cream jugando con sus pies-… pienso que el amor que le tiene a Sonic es muy lindo, en ningún momento lo quiere cambiar… solo quiere saber si el la quiere.-  
-Si… aunque el tonto de Sonic no lo sabe.- Contesto riendo Tails, mientras arreglaba algunos detalles del Tornado  
-¿Tails? ¿Que tanto haces?- Cream se levanto y comenzó a mirar el trabajo de Tails…  
-Bueno es que uno nunca sabe, y debe de planear las cosas, para que todo salga bien, no me gustaría que nos pasara algo y olvidáramos algo.-Exclamo Tails reparando y arreglando detalles de su avión.  
-Oye… vamos a avisarle a Sonic que vamos a ir de vacaciones… ¿si?-  
-A Sonic… pero ¿donde esta?-  
-¿Y… porque me buscan?-En ese preciso instante habían llegado Sonic Y Amy…  
-¡Hola chicos! ¿Como les fue? …-respondieron los dos al unisonó  
-Bien… je, je bueno nunca creí que Amy hubiera mejorado tanto… en esto.-. Sonic miro a Amy cosa que hizo que Amy se sonrojara.- ¿y bien? ¿Que estaban hablando sobre nosotros?-  
-Ah!... Lo Que Pasa Es…

=Al Día Siguiente=

-Bien… son las diez, y ni Rouge, ni Knuckles están aquí…- Sonic estaba recostado en el césped, mirando hacia el cielo…- ¿Dónde estarán?  
-Espero que estén bien… y no les haya pasado algo malo…- respondió Cream algo preocupada  
-Yo diría que espero que no estén haciendo cosas malas…- replico Amy con un toque de humor…  
-Je, je ¡cierto!-Comenzó a reír Sonic mientras se incorporaba del suelo  
-¡¡¡HEY!!! ¡¡¡CHICOS GRACIAS POR ESPERAR!!! ¡¡¡MIREN QUIEN VIENE ATRÁS!!!- Aparecía a lo lejos Rouge y atrás de ella Knuckles cargando las cosas de Rouge y las de el.  
-Au…xi…lio!! Esto… pes… a… Mucho…-El pobre equidna apenas y podía caminar con las cosas atrás de el...  
-Mph… Patético…-Shadow venia atrás de el, cargando una pequeña mochila con el.  
-Shadow, sabes deberías ayudarlo…-replico Silver atrás de el…  
-¡Silver!, ¡Shadow! ¡Vinieron!- Grito Cream emocionada al verlos llegar  
-Y No somos los únicos…- Silver se sonrojo dejando ver a una amiga ya conocida por todos…  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡BLAZE!!!!!!!!-  
-¡Hola chicos!… ¿como han estado?-

=RECEPCION DE PALMTREE RESORT=

-Hola… ¿Puedo ayudarlos?…  
-Je, je si bueno queríamos dos habitaciones… - contesto Sonic mirando a la recepcionista  
-Muy bien, ¿a nombre de quien?.-  
-¡Sonic The Hedgehog!- Contesto orgullos el erizo azul  
-¿Señor Sonic?... –  
-¿SI? ¿Algún problema?-  
-¿Esta con usted la señorita Amy Rose?  
-Si… de hecho…  
-Es que el gerente me pidió hablar con ustedes dos…  
-¿Eh?... Si claro… no veo porque no- Contesto Sonic mirando a Amy que se encontraba con los demás.  
-Permítame en un segundo lo comunico.-la recepcionista tomo el teléfono y comenzó a marcar unos cuantos números.-… Señor… ya están aquí… Si… entonces… si… entiendo…- la recepcionista colgó el teléfono, tomo unas tarjetas-llave, y se las dio a Sonic…- Señor estas son las llaves de sus habitaciones, y por favor, disfruten de su visitas.  
-¡Tenlo por seguro!

=En la habitación de los chicos=  
-Bien, esta es…-dijo Tails abriendo la puerta…  
-WOW!!!!


	2. ¡Carrera! Los Planes Para Sincerar

VACACIONES EN PALMTREE RESORT

Por: Dark_shadow2412

Cap. 2: ¡¡¡¡CARRERA!!!!: Los Planes Para Una Gran Carrera y Para Sincerar Nuestros Corazones

=En La Habitación de las chicas=

-Bien, aquí estamos…-Amy se apresuro a abrir la puerta. Y Todas quedaron sorprendidas con la habitación, había demasiado espacio, dos camas tipo matrimoniales, una pequeña mesa, un sofá, una pantalla de plasma, un DVD, una consola de videojuegos, y todo esto con una terraza quedaba una hermosa vista a la Bahía De Palmtree Beach.

-Vaya que es linda la habitación.- sonrió Blaze al ver la habitación

-¿Linda? ¡Es un sueño!-Corrió Rouge y se tiro a la cama

-Pero, Sonic como habrá conseguido pagar esto…-pregunto Cream entrando a la habitación con su maleta y con Cheese detrás de ella.

-No te preocupes por eso Cream.- contesto Amy sonriendo. –Sonic debe de saber lo que hace.-

En La Habitación De Los Chicos

Todos (a excepción de Shadow) quedaron impresionados con la habitación (la cual tenia todo lo de las chicas). Y pronto pasaron a ocupar sus lugares.

-Bien… ¿como vamos a dormir?-pregunto Tails mirando a todos.- Somos 5 y solo caben 4 en las camas…-

-Bien decidámoslo en un juego con la consola ¿ok?- Contesto Alegre Sonic

-Yo lo hare… No Me gusta compartir el lugar donde duermo.- Contesto Knuckles en un tono que hasta Shadow se extraño-

-Bien… que les parece si vamos a la playa con las chicas…- Silver guardo sus cosas en el closet que estaba para los 5 y tomo lo esencial para ir a nadar

-Vayan… yo debo de arreglar algo con Amy.-contesto algo nervioso Sonic

-¿Con Amy?- volteo Shadow riéndose de la situación

-¿Vas a salir con ella?- Knuckles había entendido el juego de Shadow y decidió molestar a Sonic

-¡No! Bueno… es que yo…-Sonic se encontraba en una situación muy difícil, por una parte no quería decirles que quería invitar a Amy con ella pero por otra la idea de ir a la playa y de quedar como un miedoso, no era una opción muy viable para el.- Ok… ustedes ganan vamos…

-Bien, nos vamos a las 12, así tenemos tiempo para que las chicas se arreglen y jugar un rato nosotros con la consola.- contesto decidido Silver y desafiando a los demás.-

-¡¡¡Muy bien!!!-

-Y que jugaremos…- pregunto Knuckles mirando los juegos.

-¿Super Mario Galaxy?-Miro extrañado Sonic el juego - ¿Mario? ¿Quién rayos es el?...

Habitación de las chicas

-Blaze, veo que no tienes cosas, ¿que te vas a poner en la playa?-pregunto Rouge

-Eto… verán… es que… bien yo no sabia de esto…- contesto nerviosa, no por la pregunta, si no porque se había sonrojado.- Verán, no quería molestarlas…

-Para nada, en este preciso instante nos vamos a comprarte un lindo traje de baño y ropa de noche.- miro Rouge a Blaze.- No querrás que Silver te mire así, ¡hay que sorprenderlo!

-¿Blaze? ¿Te gusta Silver-sempai?- pregunto Cream mirándola a Blaze con curiosidad y asombro

-¡¿Eh?!... Veras… es que yo…- Blaze cada vez se sonrojaba mas, y miro a Amy tratando de obtener una respuesta…- Pues… es que… la verdad es… que si…

-¡¡¡WOW!!!- contestaron las tres

-¡Bien, lo dije! ¡Ahora las tres me dirán quien les gusta!-

-Bueno… A mi me gusta Sonic…- Contesto Amy, sonrojándose.

-Bueno, de ella ya lo sabíamos todas…- comenzó a reírse Rouge…- Veras, a mi el tonto de Knuckles…-

-¡Knuckles!- Se asombro Blaze al oír la respuesta

-Y… yo… bueno… eto…- Cream se sonrojo y comenzó a abrazar a Cheese.- A mi… Tails…- al terminar Amy sonrió con un ligero humor, y una gran ternura al ver la reacción de Cream

-Bien… como les fue tan fácil decírmelo, ¿Que les parece si cada una de nosotras los invitamos a una cita?

-Mmm… Me agrada la idea.- contesto Rouge.- ¿Y la que no lo haga?

-Le dirá públicamente entre nosotras y los chicos que lo ama, ¿les parece?-

-¡¿Eh?!- respondieron sonrojadas y algo nerviosas las tres

-Por mi bien.- respondió Rouge.-"Solo espero que el tonto de Knuckles, entienda lo que le voy a decir"

-Ok, pero en este momento, nos vamos a comprar ropa para la playa, ¿les parece?- Amy tomo de la mano a Blaze y salió corriendo con ella

-¡¡¡Espéranos!!!- gritaron Cream y Rouge, corriendo detrás de ellas

Sala De Conferencias

-Bien, espero que el trato sea así…-

-Claro que si, nosotros tratamos de llamar la atención y que mejor que con los Babylon Rouge…-miro el gerente del hotel, a la expectativa de los invitados.- ¿Y que dicen?

-Wave, ¿tu que dices?-

-Mmm. No lo se Jet.- contesto mirándolo

-¿Una carrera de Extreme Gear de Aire y Gravedad?- miro Jet con incredulidad al Gerente

-Si, además será por parejas, compartiendo el aire y la gravedad-

-Mmm… esta bien, pero a cambio quiero una habitación lujosa.- Miro Jet a Wave, al mismo tiempo que ella se sonrojaba

-Está bien, me alegra poder contar con ustedes.-

-Si… si… como sea…

Palmtree Paradise Mall

-¡Blaze!, no te voy a dar tu ropa, hasta que salgas…-grito Rouge, mientras esperaba en los probadores

-¡NO! ¡Es Bastante vergonzoso para mi!- Contesto Blaze detrás de la cortinilla

-¡Cream lo mismo va para ti!-miro Amy a Rouge con una sonrisa de cómplices

-Pero… Amy… yo si tengo traje de baño.-

-Vamos, ya eres algo mayorcita como para usar el traje de baño que tienes- contesto mirando el probador de Cream

-Pero si me lo compro mi madre, y es el que he usado con ustedes cuando vamos a Emerald Beach, no veo porque cambiarlo-

-¿¡Están con ese traje de baño si o no!?-respondieron algo ya alteradas las chicas

-Si… pero…-

-Listas o no…- Ambas abrieron la cortinilla respectiva, y vieron al las chicas con sus nuevos trajes de baño.

Blaze:

Traía un traje de baño de dos piezas, de color morado con detalles azules, no era demasiado provocador pero hacia que se viera muy linda y sexy.

Cream:

Ella a comparación traía uno igual de dos piezas, de color dorado en la parte de arriba, mientras que la parte inferior era un poco mas clara, con detalles del mismo color solo que un poco mas oscuro.

-¡¡¡Kiah!!!-gritaron las dos al verse frente a la gente que estaba comprando, mismas que se quedaban impresionados con la belleza de las dos

-Listo, ¡se ven genial!- replico Rouge al verlas a las dos…

-¡¡SI PERO NO DEBIERON HACER ESO!!

En La Playa

Sonic y los demás esperaban a las chicas, Sonic, mirando a unos surfear en las olas que no eran muy altas pero que eran lo indicadas par poder practicar ese deporte, Shadow durmiendo bajo una sombrilla, y Tails, Knuckles y Silver nadando y jugando en el agua.

-Hola Sonic The Hedgehog…-

-¿Mh?...Tu eres… ¿Jet?- Sonic miro a Jet y Wave tomados de la mano

-Sonic, ha pasado mucho tiempo… - Saludo Wave a Sonic

-Hola chicos que sorpresa encontrarlos aquí…-

-¿Cómo?... ¿No sabes lo de la carrera?

-¿Carrera?

-Vaya que no cambias, nada Sonic.- Contesto Jet soltándose de Wave

-Perdona, pero aun no se nada de eso.- contesto Sonic recostándose en la arena

-Veras, por eso el gerente te cito, para que fueras a hablar con el…-

-¿Oh? Bien iré cuando pueda… - contesto Sonic tomando un Balón de futbol soccer comenzando a dominarlo.

-¿Oye Sonic?-

-¿Si? ¿Qué Pasa Wave?- Sonic se detuvo y miro a Jet y a Wave.

-¿Donde esta la gritona de tu amiga Amy?- pregunto Wave abrazando A Jet

-Pues… se supone deberíamos estar todos aquí pero… la verdad es que no lo se.- contesto comenzando de nuevo a dominar el balón…

-Ya veo… que tanto el cabeza de aire (refiriéndose a Knuckles) y Shortie (refiriéndose a Tails) se están divirtiendo- Wave lentamente se separaba de Jet- Enseguida regreso… Hey Shortie!!!

Ambos, tanto Jet como Sonic miraban como se alejaba Wave. Sonic se daba cuenta que Jet miraba mas fijamente a Wave que de costumbre, y no era para menos, ella lucia un traje de baño blanco, que realmente era bastante sexy.

-¿Y bien cuanto llevan saliendo? Pregunto el erizo, mirando a Jet con ojos divertidos

-¿¿EH?? ¿¡Como es que te diste cuenta!?- Jet miro a Sonic bastante sonrojado

-¡Vamos hasta para eso eres lento! Se les ve hasta en sus ojos, hasta Knuckles se puede dar cuenta.- contesto el erizo riendo

-Bueno, es que veras… hemos estado bastante tiempo juntos, desde que bueno formamos los Babylon Rogues, pues… la verdad es que no se como se dio, solo se que se dio…-

-Wow que profundas palabras, Jet…-

-Silencio!-

-¿Por cierto no falta alguien de tu equipo?- pregunto Sonic recostándose en la arena y cerrando sus ojos

-Storm… lo mande a una misión de recolección de un tesoro en la Zona en Mushroom Hill.-contesto recostándose al lado de Sonic

-Sera… eso o solo te estorbaba para estar con Wave.-

-Ambas…-

-¡¡¡SONIC!!!- grito a lo lejos Amy

-Am… ¡AMY!-Sonic se sorprendió al ver a Amy… ella traía un traje de color rojo, muy lindo que además hacia resaltar su figura.

-Veo que no soy el único que se pierde con la mirada.- comenzó a reírse Jet

-¿Te gusta Sonic?-

-Te ves genial Amy…-

En el mar

-Hola chicos… ¿como están?-

-¡Wave!-contesto Tails al ver a Wave, con ellos

-Shortie, y tu cabeza de aire…- saludo de forma especial a los chicos

-¿¿¿Cabeza de que????...- respondió Knuckles al entender el saludo de Wave

-¡¡Lo que oíste!!- comenzó a burlarse Wave-…¿y ustedes quienes son?

-Ah… mi nombre es Silver, y el erizo que esta aun lado de Sonic es Shadow…- contesto Silver flotando en el agua con ayuda de su PSI

-Wow… no note ni siquiera que estuviera ahí.-contesto riendo nerviosa

-No te extrañes de eso… así es el-contesto Tails riendo

-Y yo soy Rouge, ¡mucho gusto!- Las chicas aparecieron dejando a todos excepto a Wave con la boca abierta…

-Je, si la famosa ladrona y agente del gobierno Rouge…- contesto nerviosa Wave- Yo soy Wave, la mecánica de los Babylon Rouges…-

-Y… eto… mi nombre… es Cream… y soy amiga de Sonic y Tails…-Se presento detrás de Blaze

-Y yo soy Blaze, mucho gusto…-se presento la chica sonriendo, aunque sonrojada por la mirada de Silver…

-Bien, a ti Cream si te conocía, estuviste en la exhibición de la Acrobacias del Torneo de Eggman… (*Nota de autor: supongamos que las misiones del primer Sonic Riders si pasaron)

-Si… bueno…

-¿Hey chicos que les parece si vamos a comer un poco?- grito Amy junto a Sonic, Shadow y Jet

Restaurante De Palmtree Resort

Todos llegaron y miraron, el gran banquete…

-¡Miren! ¡Dice BUFFET! ¡¡TODO LO QUE PUEDAS COMER!!-grito Sonic con sus ojos iluminados

-¡SI!- contestaron todos, excepto Shadow

Todos se reunieron en 3 mesas que tuvieron que juntar, porque eran muchas personas, Sonic se encontraba buscando Chilli Dogs, pero por mas que se esforzó no pudo ver ninguno, aun asi, comenzó a arrasar la comida junto con Kunckles. Tails comenzó a platicar con Wave, cosa que puso un poco celosa a Cream. Shadow se limito a comer un poco de fruta, Silver y Blaze discutían animadamente por una especie de competencia entre ellos, Amy trataba de calmar a Sonic. Y rouge noto las pequeñas muestras de celos de Cream.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto Rouge con una copa de jugo de manzana

-Es que ni siquiera me ha dicho algo de mi traje de baño nuevo…- contesto un poco tarde

-Encontró a una amiga, y tiene cosas que platicar con ella… Los dos son mecánicos… entiéndelo…- contesto mirando divertida a Knuckles comer todo lo que encontraba a su paso

-Pero, no puedo evitarlo… me siento mal…- contesto un poco triste

-Solo te puedo dar un consejo… los celos son parte de ti, son la parte oscura de tu amor… y solo lo cambiaras si aceptas tus sentimientos… Compréndelo, le gustan las maquinas y las extreme… no se que, y a ella también… -contesto tomando un poco de jugo

-…-Cream miro un poco el suelo y con una mirada triste…

-¿Cream? ¿Puedes venir un momento?- La pequeña chica se asusto un poco al ver a Tails tan cerca de ella

-¿¡Eh!? Claro…- Cream se levanto y se sonrojo al ver que Tails la tomaba de la mano…-¡¿Espera, a donde me llevas?!-

-Sonic, Tails se llevo a Cream…-Amy se pregunto extrañada…

-Haff queff segurflos…(Traducción: Hay que seguirlos!!)- contesto con la comida en la boca

Mientras con Cream Y Tails

-¡¡ ¿Tails porque corres?!!- Cream apenas podía hablar, hasta que por fin se detuvo

-Cream… cierra los ojos…- Tails se sonrojo levemente

-¿Eh? ¿Para que?- Cream se puso nerviosa

-¿Confías en mi?- miro Tails al mar…

-Si, claro…- Cream cerró los ojos… y espero pacientemente hasta que sintió algo en sus labios, y abrió sus ojos súbitamente

-…"Tails… ¿que haces?"- La chica, miro a Tails con los ojos cerrados y con sus labios sobre los suyos, hasta que el al no haber contestación alguna se retiro despacio…

-Lo…siento, se que no debí, pero… Wave me dijo que lo hiciera, yo sabia que no lo debí haber hecho…-Ahora fue Tails el que fue interrumpido por Cream quien lo abrazo tiernamente y lo volvió a besar…Ambos permanecieron hasta que… por la falta de Aire se separaron…

-Cream… tu quieres…-Tails comenzaba a ponerse cada vez mas nervioso

-Si… si quiero… te quiero… Tails…


	3. CeloS? Un Nuevo Amor!

VACACIONES EN PALMTREE RESORT  
Por: Darkshadow2412  
Cap. 3: ¿Celos? Una Pelea Por El Amor

===============================  
Palmtree Resort: Recepción

-Sonic, ¿seguro que quería vernos el dueño del Hotel?- pregunto Amy mirando hacia la recepcionista ocupada con el teléfono…

-Si, pero porque nos habrá llamado, tenia que ver que iban a hacer esos dos chicos…- contesto Sonic cerrando los ojos y sentándose en un sillón de la recepción…

-Cierto, que habrá pasado…

Flashback

- Haff queff segurflos…-

-Espere Sr. Sonic…- una chica detuvo la carrera de los dos erizos, que la miraron atentamente

-¿Queff paffa?- contesto Sonic de nuevo con la comida en la boca…

-¡Sonic! ¿¡Que son esos modales?!- Amy miro a Sonic con un gesto de disgusto…

-… Listo… Ahora si pequeña… dime…

-Vera, el gerente quiere que lo vaya a ver… por favor…- contesto la chica

-Je, je cierto, lo había olvidado…-contesto riendo nerviosamente Sonic

-Usted también señorita Amy…-

-¿Eh? ¿Yo?-

Fin Del Flash back

-Sonic... tengo algo de sueño…- contesto Amy, con una ligera pereza, al ver el retraso del gerente, se sentó aun lado de Sonic, y se recostó en su hombro

-…- Sonic solo tomo su cabeza y la acaricio.

-Sonic… Te amo…- Sonic, se quedo petrificado al oír tal cosa de Amy…

-… yo… Amy…-

-Zzz…zzz…zzz…- Sonic se alivio por un momento al oír que Solo hablaba con el en un sueño

-¿Que debería contestarle si me dijiera eso?-

Palmtree Beach

-Tails, te quiero mucho…- Cream se sonrojo al pronunciar esas palabras, y miro a Tails en busca de una respuesta…

-Yo también te quiero… novia mía…-

-¡¡¡NOVIA!!!- En ese instante aparecieron todos los demás excepto Amy y Sonic

-Bien, ahora ya no tendremos que decírselos…- contesto Cream riendo nerviosa

-Bien hecho Tails.- Knuckles felicito a Tails mientras Shadow y Silver veían divertidos la escena

-Cream, ¡que bueno!- Blaze miro sonriendo a Cream mientras Rouge, la acariciaba

-Y como paso?- pregunto Rouge especialmente conmovida

-… No se los vamos a decir…- contesto rápidamente Cream

-Jajajajaja… - terminaron riendo todos

-Hola chicos?... listos para correr?- En ese instante habían llegado Sonic Y Amy tomados de la mano, todos se dieron cuenta pero decidieron no decir nada para no romper el momento.

En fin, para no hacerles el cuento mas largo, Sonic explico a todos lo que el torneo organizaba, que tanto Amy, Tails, Cream , Knuckles y el debía de usar las gear que tenían antes, mientras

que Shadow, Silver, Blaze y Rouge debían de conseguir una tabla en Palmtree Paradise Mall….

===Palmtree Paradise Mall===

Todos habían llegado a la gran tienda donde vendían absolutamente de todo, y claro cada uno se separo del grupo. Tails y Cream se retiraron (porque ellos ya tenían gear) a tomar un

helado, Wave y Jet entraron en un centro de videojuegos, Shadow, entro por su gear en una tienda del centro comercial, Silver y Blaze lo siguieron, Rouge Y Knuckles (Este ultimo

persiguiendo a Rouge por cierta cosa que había dicho) y Sonic Y Amy se quedaron con la palabra en la boca, riendo nerviosamente.

Sonic… nosotros ya tenemos gear, te parece si hacemos algo mas?- pregunto muy nerviosa Amy

Claro.- contesto Sonic al ver divertido que cada uno se había llevado a su pareja

(Con Blaze y Silver)

Como que tipo de gear podríamos usar Blaze?-pregunto Silver mientras tomaba una gear tipo "Skate"

La verdad es que no lo se…- Contesto mirando los distintos tipos de Extreme Gear que el establecimiento tenia.- Aun así, no se si podremos competir a la par que los demás, se ven que ellos

ya tienen una gran practica.

No te preocupes que con mi PSI, podremos hacer algo útil!- Contesto Silver mirando a Blaze y tratando de animar a la chica.

¡Claro!, aunque no estoy muy segura de est...- Blaze no pudo terminar la frase porque su brazo comenzó a salir una flama involuntaria

Blaze ¿¡Estas bien!?- pregunto bastante alarmado Silver

Ven… te debo de contar algo.-

===Mientras Tanto Con Rouge Y Knuckles====

-¡¡¡Wow, mira el tamaño de ese diamante!!!- Grito muy ilusionada Rouge.- ¡¡Lo que podría hacer con el!!

-Vamos Rouge… aun sigues con eso, no traigo mucho dinero…-El pobre Knuckles apenas podía ver por donde caminaba con tantas compras que

- Ya lo se… solo admiraba la belleza de un gran diamante- contesto Rouge

-En fin, ¿podemos irnos ya? Debo de comprar algo…-contesto Knuckles

-¿Algo? ¿Y porque no lo compras de una buena vez?- pregunto Rouge tratando de encontrar la cara de Knuckles ante la gran montaña de bolsas de compras.

-Es personal…- contesto fría, pero a la vez sonrojado el equidna

-Eh… Personal?...- Rouge se quedo pensando…- En fin, no me interesa saber que es…

-"Porque me da la impresión de que no es así"- pensó para sus adentros Knuckles

==Palmtree Hill===

Blaze y Silver habían caminado hasta llegar a un hermoso mirador, observando la bahía y las playas de Palmtree. Blaze saco una venda de su brazo, y comenzó a ponérsela en el brazo…

Mientras Silver veía con una mirada perdida el mar y sus alrededores…

-Que piensas Silver.- pregunto Blaze mirando al erizo

-¿Como fue que regresaste?- pregunto Silver sin vacilar

-¿Eh?... bueno, con esto…- contesto mostrándole una de las Solar Emeralds

-¿Pero… no es peligroso?-contesto mas serio Silver, provocando cierta molestia de Blaze

-Pues si, pero tengo ahora bajo mi poder las flamas del desastre, no creo que me pueda pasar nada…-

-¡Claro que si! Blaze… Es bastante peligroso traer las Solar Emeralds a este lugar…

-Pero…- Blaze se sorprendió de la reacción de Silver y comenzo a cerrar sus ojos por las lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos- Yo pensé que realmente me extrañabas… que de verdad era

importante…-

-…- Silver miro a la chica y vio que sus puños se enterraban en la tierra, y comenzó a recapacitar y recordar lo que había pasado

-Tienes razón… debo de irme, solo deja tomo mis cosas y usare el Chaos control de Sonic para regresar…

-… pero…-

-Me alegra ver que estas bien, dile a Amy que te cuide, y que te quiera como yo lo hice…-

-¡¡PERO A MI NO ME GUSTA AMY!! ¿NO LO ENTIENDES? ¡ME PREOCUPO POR TI! NO QUIERO… QUE TE VUELVAS A IR… YA NO QUIERO PERDERTE… por favor… ya no te vayas de mi lado…-

-Y por que me debería quedar?...- contesto bastante fría Blaze

-Porque… te quiero…-

Blaze sonrió aun dando le la espalda a Silver el cual tenia un nudo en la garganta y ya no podía hablar. Lentamente se volvió hacia Silver y con una mirada retadora…- Pruebamelo…

-Que?-pregunto Silver muy extrañado

-Que me pruebes que me quieres…-

En ese momento Silver fue hacia ella y lentamente la recostó en el suelo, sus miradas sonrojadas se encontraron, ambos temblaban, sabían lo que iba a pasar…

-Silver… demuéstramelo.-

-Blaze…- ambos se fundieron en un hermoso beso, el cual demostraba todos sus sentimientos: miedos, alegrías, tristeza y hasta su soledad. Ambos terminaron aquel beso pero siguieron

con los ojos cerrados.- prométeme que nunca te iras de mi lado

-Porque de irme, si aquí estas tu…

====2 Horas Despues En Palmmtree Paradise Mall====

Espero que este regalo le guste a Rouge, jeje.- Exclamó para sus adentros Knuckles.- Así demostrare que no soy un cobarde en esto…

====Flashback====

-Sonic, tienes planeado alguna cosa en especial con Amy?- pregunto Tails esperando su turno para jugar

-No, de hecho vengo dispuesto a relajarme en un 100%.- contesto animadamente mientras jugaba frente a la pantalla de Plasma. Aunque en ese momento todos se detuvieron y lo miraron

con una gran interrogante- ¿Que? Es que un erizo que salva al mundo no puede tener vacaciones?

-Si, pero… Amy…- contesto Tails

-Amy, es una gran amiga, no les queda claro?-

-Bien entonces no te parecerá mala idea que la invite a cenar.- comenzó a fastidiar Silver

-Si, claro y yo salgo con Blaze ¿te parece?- Sonic era bastante astuto y no se dejaría engañar tan fácilmente por un truco tan bajo hasta que…-

-Entonces lo hare yo…- contesto Shadow quien recostado leía un libro, hasta que comenzó a hablar- la verdad es que no se me hace una chica tan mala, solo eres tu "faker" que no la

comprendes

-Espera, ¿como que quieres salir con ella? ¡Ella nunca te haría caso!-

-Lo comprobamos?- miro Shadow a Sonic con una mirada fría, desafiante.

-"Esto va a estar mal"- Pensó Tails

-"Sonic, ja ja esta celoso?"- Penso Knuckles

-"Sonic y Blaze?... No en que demonios pienso"- Termino Silver su dialogo mental con una sacudida de su cabeza.

-¡Que el mejor Erizo Gane!

**_Wow! Se Vienen Cosas Importantes!! En Fin… Muchas Gracias Por Los Reviews… De VERDAD SON UNA GRAN INSPIRACION!!! EN ESPECIAL MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A __KATY LA ERIZA… __GRACIAS POR _**

**_ESTAR AL PENDIENTE DE ESTE HUMILDE FIC…_**

**_MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LEER!!!_**


End file.
